


just two bros

by chuyasexual



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, ryuji needs to figure out his life, this is so fluffy and awkward i just, use of the word bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuyasexual/pseuds/chuyasexual
Summary: Ryuji is sure that he likes girls, but he also likes the way his heart beats just that little bit faster when Akira Kurusu looks at him.(Alternately, just two bros, sitting on a mattress, 0 feet apart cause they're completely and utterly gay)





	just two bros

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my best friend and the love of my life Baz, who I adore so so so much. I'm sorry for posting this like 3 days after your actual birthday. 
> 
> I'm not entirely sure when this takes place, but let's just say a strong Before Haru (not that I have anything against Haru I absolutely love her it's just that shit went down after Okumura's palace). 
> 
> This is also unedited I'm so sorry I tried my best. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

The thing is, Ryuji likes girls. 

He likes their curves, the way their body arches with every movement, he likes the way their legs go all the way up to Canada.

He likes many things about girls.

He’s fooled around with a couple, being a teenage boy, and a fairly popular one too, before Kamoshida at least. He knows how to make a girl feel good and he knows what girls make him feel good.

Now guys? Ryuji was sure he didn’t like guys. He wasn’t into the whole macho bravado thing that most of them had going on (that he himself was vaguely guilty of) and he definitely, absolutely wasn’t gay. He didn’t care about fashion or lipstick or shit like that, no, Ryuji wore whatever was comfortable and whatever helped him run the fastest. 

Ryuji is sure that he likes girls, but he also likes the way his heart beats just that little bit faster when Akira Kurusu looks at him, glasses glinting and determination in his eyes when he says that they’re going to beat Kamoshida. He likes the, not to sound all dumb and cheesy, butterflies in his chest whenever Akira comes to see him after class by the second floor stairwell.

Of course, Ryuji’s not a dumbass, he knows exactly what feeling butterflies in his chest means, so his first thought is that somehow, Morgana with his weird magical shadow cat powers, has turned him gay. But when he actually tests out said hypothesis, looking around at guys in class that he’s heard girls in the hallways giggle about, or at famous movie stars sought after by everyone, to see if they do anything to him? He’s not attracted in the slightest. Looking at abs, no matter how impressive they are, always instate more jealousy in Ryuji than longing.

Akira’s abs, however, beautifully sculpted from all the times they’ve gone to the gym together? Yeah, those, he can’t stop looking at. 

So yeah, Ryuji doesn’t really like boys, but he likes a hell of a lot of things about Akira Kurusu. Which is kind of problematic, considering the fact that they live in Japan, not exactly the most gay-friendly country in the world.

It’s also problematic, because Akira is the straightest person he’s ever met. He’s seen the other guy charm countless girls, going on dates with Ann, Makoto, Futaba, and he swears to God that he’s even seen him with Miss Kawakami in one of the hallways. It’s not surprising, most girls really tend to go for that whole mysterious glasses and messy black hair look.

Most girls and Ryuji, apparently. 

Even Yusuke, who Ryuji is 90% sure is in fact, attracted to nothing but art, has admitted that Akira is aesthetically handsome.

“Of course”, the blue-haired boy had said, “His face would be much more symmetrical had his nose been just a centimeter to the left, but alas, human beings cannot be sculpted the way statues can.”

Ryuji had to resist the urge to punch him, right there and then, because so what if Akira’s nose wasn’t perfectly symmetrical? He looked amazing exactly the way he was.

...And now he sounded like one of those phony motivational ads that Ann always starred in. God, he really needed to get a grip. 

So how exactly do you tell your straight best friend that you’re head over heels in love with him? It’s this thought that’s running through Ryuji’s mind when he’s curled up on Akira’s floor, playing video games with the other boy.

Ryuji chances a look at Akira as the other boy tilts his head to something Morgana’s saying. His curly hair is getting a little too long, Ryuji thinks. He should tell Akira to cut it, or maybe he should curl his hair in it and-

“Ryuji? Ryuji? Did you finally lose all your brain cells?” An annoyingly familiar voice interrupts him. He glared at Morgana, whose eyes are narrowed at him in dislike. Behind him, Akira has turned back to the game, but his upturned lips reveal he’s still paying attention to them. 

“Shut up”, Ryuji mumbles, watching his character on-screen. Angry at himself for the strange feeling inside his stomach, he can’t bring himself to focus on the game, randomly button mashing until he inevitably loses.

“Damn, you’re worse at this than I thought you were”, Akira comments, stretching his body slightly. Ryuji tries not to focus on the stretch of pale skin the movement reveals. 

Morgana snickers from where he’s perched on Akira’s bed. 

“I’m not surprised”, he comments amusedly.

“Do you ever shut up, you stupid cat?” Ryuji bites out, before feeling guilty immediately afterwards. Sure, Morgana was being annoying, but not than any more annoying than he usually was. 

He sees the way Morgana and Akira exchange looks with their eyebrows raised (can cats even raise their eyebrows?), and looks down, trying not to look sullen. 

“I’m going to go visit Futaba for the night”, Morgana says, perching on the windowsill. “See ya!” He jumps out of the window.

 

It generally made Ryuji feel better when him and Akira were left alone, no meddling adults or cats there to interfere in their business, but on a night like this, when Ryuji is already feeling like shit, he wishes Morgana stayed to distract them with his dumb antics.

“So”, Akira says, lying on his stomach and gazing up at Ryuji, hands steepled underneath his chin. “You seem...off lately.”

“Do I?” Ryuji mutters, not knowing how to deny the underlying accusation in his tone.

“The fact that you didn’t laugh it off immediately means you do”, Akira points out. His glasses slide down his face a bit and he uses his index finger to slide them right back up. Ryuji tries his best not to find the action cute.

“Whatever, dude”, Ryuji says, waving his hand dismissively. He lies on his back, staring up at the boards of the ceiling above before turning to look at Akira again. “Hey, can I stay over at your place tonight? Too lazy to walk home right now.”

“Yeah, of course”, Akira says, getting up and holding his hand out to Ryuji to lift him up. They walki to the corner of the attic, where the mattress bed where Ryuji usually stays over in is stored. He lays out the bed and the floor, Ryuji helping along the way, and soon they’ve got the whole mattress ready for Ryuji to sleep in.

Sojiro, complete with a mug of hot coffee, comes up once they’re done setting up the mattress. 

“You stayin’ over tonight?” He asks Ryuji, who nods in reply. “Okay, just remember to turn off the lights and lock the doors when I leave.” He reminds Akira.

Once all of that has been taken care of, both boys lie on their respective beds. 

“You know”, Akira speaks up suddenly, “We never really finished the conversation from before.”

His eyes glint as they focus on Ryuji completely. This isn’t Akira, the boy who he laughs with over ramen or mutters snide comments to while walking in the hallway. This is Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, who can overpower enemies and bosses without flinching. There are times that Ryuji loves this quality of Akira, finds it slightly hot even. This is not one of those times. 

“Look dude, I appreciate that you’re trying to help me or whatever, but I’m fine, okay?” Ryuji says defensively, refusing to back down, even under the other boy’s intense gaze.

And then they’re both staring at each other, Ryuji’s brown eyes meeting Akira’s own obsidian ones. This is like a scene in a really bad romantic movie, Ryuji can’t help but think.

Ryuji breaks the gaze first, looking away. “Okay so, maybe something has been wrong with me lately.”

Akira raises his eyebrow questioningly and Ryuji sighs. He hadn’t even thought he would tell Akira this, but his mother always said that one of the best things about him was his honesty, and he didn’t know how to hide something this big from his best friend, let alone that said best friend was the fearless leader of the infamous Phantom Thieves.

“Look, so-” Ryuji stops short and tries again. “Okay so-” No “Basically-”

“Ryuji”, Akira interrupts, and is that amusement on his face? “Just say it.”

Ryuji nods, and takes a deep breathe. He has a choice here. He could make up some bullshit about having trouble at home, and avoid his problems forever, the true escapist way. Or, he could face them head-on, because once he said the words, there was no going back. The former was looking a lot more welcoming.

“I think I’m gay”, Ryuji finally says, deciding to be out with it once and for all. He doesn’t know what he expects, shock, amazement? Maybe for Akira to look him deep in the eyes, dramatically pull out a bouquet of roses, and whisper that he knew all along.”

Instead, Akira just casually raises his eyebrows from where he’s sitting. “And?”

Ryuji splutters, “Why do you mean, and? This is kind of a big deal, you know.”

“I mean”, Akira says, tilting his head quizzically, “I don’t think you’re gay. You’re probably bi at best.”

“Oh”, Ryuji frowns to himself. Then he turns back to Akira, exclaiming, “But that’s not the point.”

“Okay”, Akira says, looking way too amused for his own good, “What’s the point?”

“I”, He gestures to himself dramatically, “like guys”.

Akira frowns. “I mean I do too? It’s not that big a deal.”

“What do you mean it’s not- wait you do?” Ryuji exclaims. 

Instead of answering, Akira laughs. His giggles grow louder as he falls back against the bed, hair falling over his eyes.

“R-Ryuji”, Akira finally manages through his laughter, “We’ve been dating for the past 2 months.”

Ryuji’s eyes widen in shock. “No we haven’t, what the fuck?”

Akira raises his eyebrow at him. “Pretty sure we have”.

Ryuji’s eyes furrow. “What are you-”

And he stops short. He has been going out with Akira a lot lately, going out to restaurants, amusement parks, and sometimes just walking around Shibuya together, just the two of them. And he’s seen the rest of their friends share knowing looks whenever Akira said that him and Ryuji were going out together.

Holy shit, he was dating Akira. 

If Morgana was here, he would probably call Ryuji a huge idiot. Ryuji is slightly inclined to agree. 

He’s interrupted in his reverie, by Akira leaning in close until his lips are centimeters from Ryuji’s own. His breath is hot on Ryuji’s face as he whispers, “Is this okay?”

Ryuji nods, dumbfounded and Akira presses his lips against Ryuji’s own. It’s a soft chaste kiss, nothing hot and heavy like the times Ryuji had made out with other girls. But it was nice. Good. Comfortable. Akira’s lips are warm against his own and yeah. It’s nice. 

They break apart, and Ryuji can’t help but think that he wouldn’t mind doing that again a few times. Or maybe a hundred.

Akira laughs at Ryuji’s obviously shocked expression. 

“You’re welcome”, He winks.

Ryuji sputters. “Wait but- how did you-”

Akira laughs again, gentler this time. “You aren’t exactly subtle, you know.”

Ryuji blushes. “Oh.”

Akira smiles, and pushes Ryuji down on to the mattress, lying on his side next to him. “That’s alright, because neither am I.”

Oh, Ryuji thinks again. He thinks of going with Akira to Dome Town to the Arcade, to the Ramen place. He thinks that if they started dating, it wouldn’t really be all that different. They’d just kiss sometimes. And Ryuji was perfectly fine with that.

Akira gets up briefly to turn off the lights, and then they’re both lying on the mattress, ignoring the perfectly (or as perfect as an extremely cheap bed in the attic of a restaurant can be) good bed a foot away from them.

It’s after a few moments of silence that Ryuji finally speaks up again.

“Hey, Akira?”

“Mhm?” Comes a sleepy grunt.

“We’re still gonna bros right.”

“Of course, bro.” Akira says, turning on his side to smile at home.

“I love you bro”, Ryuji says, and then hesitates before adding, “all homo.”

“All homo to you too, bro.”

They hold hands as they sleep and it's kind of the gayest thing Ryuji has ever done. Aside from falling in love with a boy, that is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Akiryu is the cutest ship ever they're best brofriends (bro,,boyfriends,,get it,,) I love them so much <3.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
